The Long Road Back
by kasey5782
Summary: What happened with Connor, A.K.A. Concussion, after the events of Zoom? How would he cope with what happened to him and what he did? How would the others help him?


**The Long Road Back**

All the Zeneth team looked on as Jack A.K.A Zoom walked over to his brother who was writhing weakly on the ground obviously disoriented. Jack knelt down and noticed that Connor's eyes had gone from red back to the beautiful colbalt blue he remembered. Connor looked up at Jack as he slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"Jackie? Oh god...I'm sorry. I'm soo sorry" stuttered Connor all but hyperventilating.

"Shh. It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright. Come on…give your little brother a hug" Jack said pulling his brother close.

Jack helped a shaky Connor up and supported him while they walked back to his teammates. Connor was amazed at how readily the young superheroes accepted him as they were introduced. They were walking back to the ship when they heard Larraby's voice behind them. Connor heard Jack tell Larraby off and raised a silent cheer at the strong man his little brother had become. The Zeneth members continued on now joined by Grant. The trip back to Area 52 was silent. Connor wasn't ready to talk about his ordeal yet and the others respected that but Connor knew he would have to face it sooner or later.

When they arrived at Area 52, Connor vehemently refused to be rushed off to the infirmary, arguing all he needed right now was a long, hot shower and sleep. The hot spray of the shower felt heavenly Connor groaned with relief as his muscles slowly loosened and relaxed. When he finally got out of the shower and walked into his new room, he noticed that clean clothes had been laid out on the bed. Connor put on the loose, cotton pants and shirt and laid down on the bed. His sleep, however, would be anything but restful.

_/Being strapped to the chair/bombarded by radiation/pain/VENGEANCE/Surrounded by a vortex/ suspended in nothingness/clawing his way back/ attacking his brother/attacking the children/_

These images played over and over in Connor's head like a movie on a loop. Connor was finally and violently ejected from his fitful sleep and sat up gasping for air, a scream stuck in his throat. Before he could even register anything, he was grabbed and pulled against another body. As he came back to himself, he recognized the other body as his brother who was now holding Connor tightly and whispering everything and anything he could think of the console him.

"Ja..Jackie?" asked Connor sounding like a frightened little boy.

"I'm here brother. You're safe" Jack soothed.

"Let go.. Why are you being so nice to me..after what I did to you…what I tried to do to those kids?" Connor babbled while fighting Jack's hold.

"Because your my brother. I know it was the Gamma 13 that made you evil. The Connor I know is a good person. I love you and I swear we're gonna help you..no matter what it takes. You saved my life more times than I can count. Now its my turn to save you.

Connor looked at Jack not believing what he was hearing. All he had been through these past 30 years suddenly caught up with him and he finally broke down. He felt his brother's hold tighten as his body shook violently and heard Jack's voice but was too far gone to register the words of comfort.

Jack had lost track of how long he had spent holding his brother. At some point, Marsha had come in and administered a strong sedative before Connor hurt himself. As he laid his brother's limp, drugged body down on the bed and covered him up, Jack looked up at Marsha with a look in his eyes that begged her to tell him there was something they could do to help.

All Marsha could do was explain the basic concepts of "Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome" and that this was probably just the first of many panic attacks. Jack only half listened picking out the words _treatment_, _medication_, and _close observation_.

---------------------------------------------------

When Connor woke up, he felt groggy but figured it was just after effects of the sedative Marsha had given him last night…or was it the night before last? He wasn't sure. Connor lazily took a shower and got dressed. Connor then found himself absently wandering the halls until a steel door labled Gamma 13 Research Laboratory caught his eye. Again bombarded by flashbacks of what the gamma radiation had done…what it had made him do…Connor's eyes went red as he was overcome with rage.

Jack and Marsha were walking down the hall when they heard horrible noises coming from the Gamma 13 lab. Running in, they saw Connor blasting the Gamma 13 machine with shockwave after shockwave. They were startled to see that his eyes were once again neon red. Jack moved forward as if to try to stop Connor but Marsha stopped him knowing Connor wasn't in his right mind and could possibly attack them.

Connor eventually came out of his rage having exhausted himself. Gasping and sweaty, Connor looked towards the door and looked at his brother and Marsha, tears running down his face. Jack walked cautiously up to Connor and held him as Connor collapsed against him and shook as the flashbacks continued. When he had finally composed himself, Connor pulled back and looked at his brother, his eyes once again returning to their normal blue color. Jack figured that Connor's eyes would now change when he became emotional.

"I guess are you okay would be kind of a dumb question" said Jack motioning to the pile of scrap that had been the Gamma 13 machine.

"I don't know what happened. I was just wondering around. I don't even know why I left my room. Anyway…I saw the door and I guess I just lost it" came Connor's barely audible explanation.

"That damn machine caused us both a lot of pain. Honestly, I was tempted to join you. What do ya say we go get some food. You're too skinny. Then we'll spend the day together just hangin'…talkin'…not talkin'… whatever" said Jack trying to soothe Connor's troubled mind.

Connor just nodded timidly as he was helped to his feet.

---------------------------------------------------

Once they reached the mess hall, Jack got his food and then dished up a bowl of yogurt, fruit and granola for Connor remembering that was always a favorite. He would eat it breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Jack and Marsha couldn't help but wince as they saw the kids come into the mess hall and walk towards their table.

"Hey Connor..dude..you alright?" asked Dylan worried by the emptiness in Connor's face. The poor guy looked like he had nothing left.

Connor just shrugged staring at the table.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Cindy as Connor absently picked at his food.

"Yeah man. We may not be able to understand what your going through…not even close… but we're here for you" added Tucker.

"Like Jack said, we're more than a team, we're a family" quoted Summer. "And a family takes care of eachother. No matter what."

Connor looked at each of his new friends touched at their sentiments and support.

"Thanks…that means a lot…really" said Connor impressed by their maturity. "Uh..why don't you guys join us?" he invited nodding towards some empty seats.

The rest of the morning was spent exchanging stories from the "old days" and really getting to know one another. Jack and Marsha shared a look and had the same thought. By accepting his teammates' support, Connor had just taken the first, and most important step on the long road back.

---THE END?---

Author notes: What do you think? If I get good feedback, I have ideas for a sequel.


End file.
